Four Silly Little Gifts
by The Colfer Who Flew
Summary: This is a way of celebrating my amazing friend OhMyGagaIt'sKlaine's birthday, December 31. Just drabbles based on things loved by her. Happy Birthday!
1. Chapter 1

"Blaine..." Kurt said tentatively. The curly head in front of him showed no sign of turning away from his phone screen or taking his earbuds out. "Sweetie?" He tried again. Blaine only began bopping his head. Kurt sighed. He wished he didn't have to resort to this, but... "Hey Sugar Lips!" Blaine jumped and whipped his head back.

"Yes?" He said calmly, as if he hadn't just been caught dancing by his locker by his gorgeous boyfriend.

"You were watching this very same video this morning when I came to your locker." Kurt said bluntly. Blaine nodded and grinned.

"Yep." Kurt paused, waiting for an explanation until he realized he wasn't going to get one.

"And why exactly does it have you so enthralled?" Blaine scoffed.

"You don't...You can't...Ok, watch this right now." He said, handing the still playing video to Kurt. The taller boy took one look, closed his eyes for a moment, and handed Blaine his phone back.

"Nyan Cat, Blaine?" He asked slowly.

"Um, YES! A Poptart, a kitty, AND rainbows! I'm in love!" Blaine exclaimed. Kurt just stared at him.

"Right. I'll be going to class now." Kurt said, amusement lighting his face. Panic filled Blaine's eyes.

"Noooo! Wait up, Kurtie! I'm sorry that you're jealous of Nyan Cat!"

* * *

><p><strong>#1-Nyan Cat<strong>

**A/N: So...hi! This is a birthday present for my wonderful friend OhMyGagaIt'sKlaine! Go read her stuff, it's amazing. Or go read our collab story, it's on my profile. So, as you could probably tell by the title, there will be four drabbles, with the last one published the night of her birthday, which is New Year's Eve. These drabbles will be based on things that entertain her, like Nyan Cat. If I put the title at the beginning, it ruins the surprise, so the title goes at the end. Yes, I am abnormal. Be jealous. I'd love some reviews. Happy Birthday, OhMyGagaIt'sKlaine!**


	2. Chapter 2

Blaine's short little arms reached out to grab another cookie.

"Mmm...Kurtie, are you a mag'cal cookie fairy?" He asked, taking a gargantuan bite out of the chocolate chip cookie. Kurt giggled.

"Noooo. My mommy is just weally good at baking stuff. And I'm good at making them pwetty." He said, admiring his decorating job. The rainbow sprinkles were arranged in a happy face on the purple frosting.

"Yep. That'th why I thay you're a mag'cal fairy. I can't do that on a cookie. I'd prob'ly forget what I wath doing and eat it." Blaine said with a shrug. Kurt smiled at his best friend.

"Yeah, but you can do othow stuff. Like play piano. It sounds like honey when you play piano, Blainey."

"What doeth honey thound like?" Blaine wondered. "Doeth it thound like beeth?"

"I don't know, but it sounds good." Kurt replied. He suddenly clapped his hands, startling Blaine "Ooh! Ooh! I know! It sounds like cookies! That means it sounds like wainbows and unicowns and sugow and Disney!" He smiled as big as he could without showing his teeth. Blaine's mouth formed a tiny 'O'.

"Woah, that'th like, almoth all of my favorite thingth! The only one that'th mithing ith you!"

**#2-Cookies**

**Baby!Klaine! I hope the dialogue wasn't too hard to read. I always think of little Blaine having a lisp and little Kurt with trouble saying his R's. Yeah, I don't really know what happened up there...My fingers just started typing, and that suddenly appeared. I hope you enjoyed it, OhMyGagaIt'sKlaine. Happy Birthday!**


	3. Chapter 3

A groan emanated from Kurt as he looked at the laptop screen. Blaine stopped humming "Let It Be" and sketching a puppy.

"What's wrong, love?" He asked. Kurt turned the laptop around to show Blaine.

"I took a Muppets personality quiz and I'm apparently Miss Piggy! Blaine, I'm not that annoying and fat, am I?" He griped.

"Kurt Supermegafoxyawesomehot Hummel, you are certainly not annoying or fat. You are delightful to be around, and absolutely beautiful." Blaine said sincerely, earning a blush and a giggle from the other boy. "Here, let me try that silly test. I bet I get that big blue monster." He said. Kurt set his blue computer on Blaine's lap.

As Blaine took the test, Kurt busied himself by admiring Blaine's various drawing of baby animals. Blaine suddenly started giggling and tapped Kurt on the shoulder.

"Look, I got Kermit! I'm a frog, and I'm in love with Miss Pi-" He stopped and met Kurt's smiling eyes.

"It's fate, isn't it?" Blaine said dreamily. Kurt laughed lightly.

"Now, I have two options here: One, I can make fun of you for drawing parallels to our relationship from an online quiz, or two, I can agree and kiss you." Blaine held up two fingers and waved them around. Kurt nodded and eagerly went for the second option. After all, Miss Piggy was in love with Kermit too.

* * *

><p><strong>#3-Muppets<strong>

**I actually took a Muppets personality quiz as Kurt, and then Blaine, and got those results. Indeed, it's fate. Anyway, happy birthday OhMyGagaIt'sKlaine!  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

"Come on Blaine, A Very Potter Musical is totally awesome!" Kurt said, and then started giggling at his own joke. Blaine looked at him quizzically. "Now see, if you actually watched it, you would know why that's funny." Kurt said, patting the shorter boy's shoulder sympathetically.

"Alright, put it on then. It can't be too terrible if you love it that much." Blaine said with a smile.

"Of course it can't! I have amazing taste." Kurt hit 'play' and the opening music began. Soon, the camera zoomed in on Harry sitting on his suitcase. Blaine gaped.

"Oh my god who is that?" He asked. "I think I'm in love." Blaine sighed contentedly as the actor began to sing. Kurt couldn't believe he hadn't drilled this into Blaine's head yet.

"It's Darren Criss, remember? The guy who's almost as gorgeous as you. Although he does look a lot like you. In fact, if he took off those glasses and gelled his hair into a brick, you two would practically be twins!" Kurt joked. Blaine touched his hair self-consciously.

"Wow, maybe I should lose the gel if I look that hot without it." He said, waggling his eyebrows. Kurt nodded.

"Of course you should. It seems only Darren Criss can convince you to do that, even though I've been telling you to for like a year."

"Well he's amazing! Although I met much more amazing people in my life." Blaine replied, looking at Kurt meaningfully.

"Yes, yes, I know I'm awesome. Now be quiet and watch the hot guy."

* * *

><p><strong>#4- A Very Potter Musical<strong>

**Teehee. That was fun. I just don't understand why Blaine didn't recognize himself. Ah well. So, this is the last one. I really enjoyed writing this. It probably has something to do with the fact that I love almost everything OhMyGagaIt'sKlaine loves. To anyone lurking out there reading this, thank you! And thank you for being a wonderful and amazing friend, OhMyGagaIt'sKlaine. Happy birthday! :)**


End file.
